Je reviendrais
by Angel's hell
Summary: Shanks avait promis à Ace de revenir...et bien, puisqu'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est Ace qui va le chercher! Oneshot mon premier yaoi...


Je reviendrais…

« Je reviendrais…Ne t'inquiète pas… » Quand est-ce qu'il avait prononcé ces paroles pour la derniere fois ? Le jeune homme ne s'en souvenait plus. Il y a lontemps. Trop longtemps. Le brun soupira et s'allongea sur sa petite embarcation qui dérivait au gre des flots. Il lui manquait tellement…En plus, il paraît qu'il était repassé par Fushia quelques années avant que son frêre ne parte pour l'aventure. Mais il était absent pendant cette année. Il se maudit lui-même et ferma les yeux.

Il se reveilla un peu plus tard. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil a l'eternal pose accroché à son mat. Le cap était bon. Il devait arriver bientôt en vue de l'île où residait son maître.

« Chef ! Chef ! Le commandant est revenu !

-C'est bon, pas besoin de hurler ! Répondit le capitaine. Il attendit que le brun se presenta devant lui pour lui lançer : Alors, mon commandant préféré, comment vas-tu ? tu as trouvé ce que nous cherchons ?

-Non, je suis désolé…Mais j'ai besoin de repos, c'est pour ça que je me suis permis de revenir au Q.G.

-Tu as bien fait. Va te reposer. Nous en discuterons demain.

-Merci, chef.

-De rien, Ace. »

Ace allat s'allonger sur son lit en soupirant. Il était reellement épuisé. Autant moralement que physiquement. Il se tourna sur le côté et esseya d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si l'homme qu'il aimait arrivait sur l'île tout de suite ; là maitenant. À vrai dire, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il haussa les épaules et voulut s'endormir, mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'y parvint qu'au bout de plusieurs heures. Quand il se reveilla, il se sentait toujours aussi épuisé moralement. L'aventure ne l'interessait plus, servir Barbe Blanche ne le rendait plus aussi fier, et être pirate le rendait malade. La seule chose qui le stimulait encore, c'était de retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait. Il décida d'aller demander la permission à Barbe Blanche de pouvoir le rechercher. Il se leva et sortit de sa petite maison de fortune qu'il avait construite auparavant et se dirigea vers celle de son maître. Quand il entra, Barbe Blanche tourna la tête vers son commandant et lui demanda d'un ton joyeux : « Ah ! Ace ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, très bien, merci, chef…

-Pourtant tu n'en as pas l'air…

-Et bien…

-Oui ?

-J'aimerais pouvoir abandonner mon actuelle mission pour rechercher une autre personne. Le chef resta un moment silencieux puis finalement hocha la tête.

-Vous…Vous acceptez ?

-Oui. Mais part tout de suite, avant que je ne change d'avis !

-Ah !…Euh, oui ! lança Ace, un peu etourdit par la décision rapide de son chef. Il se leva, salua Barbe Blanche et sortit sur un : encore merci, chef !

-De rien, Ace. »

Ace preparait ses affaires pour embarquer le plus rapidement possible. Une fois que tout fut près il fit ses adieux à son groupe et partit hâtivement sur l'ocean. « Je le retrouverais ! Je retrouverais Shanks! » Pensa-t-il en mettant en marche le petit moteur de sa barque. Le brun sourit, regardant l'horizon. Oui, il le retrouverait, et l'aimerait tout son soûl, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ace savait parfaitement où se trouvait Shanks : sur une petite île perdue où il s'était retiré avec son équipage, pas très loin de longtown…Il régla le cap de son embarquation et s'allongea pour piquer un petit somme.

C'est environ deux heures plus tard qu'il se reveilla…Entouré de marines. « Allez, debout, pirate ! » Cria l'un deux, le canon de son fusil braqué sur la tempe d'Ace. Celui-çi grogna et s'executa en réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution pour s'en sortir. Rien ne venait. Une fois entièrement debout, il jeta un coup d'œil alentour : neuf marines, trois avec des fusils, deux avec des pistolets et les quatre derniers avec des sabres. Mmmh. Facile à griller. Mais dangereux. L'image de Shanks s'imposa à son esprit. Cela lui donna un coup de fouet. Il ouvrit busquement les mains, paumes tournées vers le ciel. Des flammes jaillirent et les marines hurlèrent d'horreur. « Il a des pouvoirs ! Fuyons ! » Ace regarda les marines détaler comme des lapins d'un air ahuri. Ces marines n'étaient vraiment pas téméraires ! Leur bateau était déjà tout petit à l'horizon. Ace reprit le sien, vérifia la trajectoire et continua son chemin.

Il aperçut l'île deux jour plus tard. Impatient comme un enfant le soir de noël, il augmenta la vitesse de son bateau, pour y être le plus rapidement possible. Et il accosta trois heures plus tard. Il faisait nuit. Il mit pied-à-terre et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Personne. Tout le monde devait être à l'intérieur de la forêt. Il s'y enfonça prudemment, mais fermement et rapidement, jusqu'à entendre les bruit d'une conversation. Il stoppa et tendit l'oreille. « Capitaine, que comptez vous faire ?

-Je n'ai pas tenu une vieille prommesse, Yassop. Alors je vais l'honorer maitenant, en esperant que la personne à qui je l'avais faite ne m'en veuille pas trop…

-Mais vous auriez pu vous en souvenir avant ! Intervint une nouvelle voix

-Je sais, Lucky, mais que veux–tu, j'ai la mémoire qui chancèle depuis peu.

-Vous buvez trop.

-Sûrement. Mais maitenant que je m'en souviens, je vais la tenir.

Ace sortit alors de son buisson en lançant :

-Pas la peine, c'est moi qui suis revenu.

Les trois autres écarquillèrent les yeux, puis Shanks sourit de toutes ses dents blanches comme la neige.

-Ace ! Tu es venu !

-Ouaip.

-Cela me fait plaisir. Yassop, Lucky, veuillez nous laisser seuls, sil vous plait.

-Euh…Seuls ?

-Oui, seuls.

-Bien.

Ils s'éloignèrent et le roux se tourna vers le brun.

-Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse, Shanks.

-Je sais. Pardonne-moi.

-Je veux bien te pardonner…

-C'est vrai !

-…À une condition.

-Laquelle ?

Ace s'avança d'un pas.

-Je veux…

Un autre pas.

-…Que tu….

Encore un pas. Il était tout près de Shanks, à présent. Il sentait même son souffle sur ses lèvres.

-…M'embrasse. »Shanks eu un sourire, se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Ace passa ses bras autour de cou de l'homme qu'il aimait et appuya plus fortement son visage contre celui du roux en fermant les yeux. Shanks pris la taille du brun avec son bras et le serra contre lui. Quand ils se décollèrent, Ace rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il écarta un pan du manteau du capitaine et eu un sursaut d'effroi. « Shanks ! Où est ton bras gauche ?

-Ce n'est rien. Un jour, j'ai sauvé ton frère d'un monstre marin et il m'a croqué le bras.

-Luffy t'as mangé le bras ? Je savais que c'était un vrai morfal, mais a ce point-là…

-Mais non, idiot ! le monstre !

-Aah. Je préfère. Enfin non, c'est pas que je préfère que tu te sois fais manger le bras par un monstre, mais c'est que je préfère que ce sois un monstre plutôt que…

-Tu es mignon quand tu t'emmele les pinceaux

-Mais je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, être manchot ne va pas m'empêcher de te faire l'amour !

-… !

Shanks s'approcha, embrassa encore le brun, qui était rouge comme une tomate après ce que lui avait dit le roux, et lui chuchota :

-Ma hutte n'est pas très loin d'ici et elle est à l'ecart des autres…Tu viens ?

-Mais…Euuuh…

-Allez… » Il lui pris le bras et l'attira doucement vers une petite maison un peu plus loin. Ace se laissa faire. Après tout, pourquoi resister à une chose dont il avait tant envie ? il suivi le roux jusqu'à la petite hutte et entra à sa suite.

Shanks allongea Ace sur le grand lit au draps de lin blanc et retira son manteau noir. Le brun se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'être face à un manchot, mais chassa rapidement cette sensation pour profiter au maximum du plaisir qu'il allait éprouver. Il enleva son chapeau d'un geste vif et celui-çi glissa à terre. Shanks se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa passionément. Ace le lui rendit et passa ses mains sous la chemise du roux. Celui-çi déboucla la ceinture d'Ace et lui dégrafa son pantalon tandis que le brun lui retirait sa chemise blanche et l'embrassait dans le cou. Impatient, il enleva d'un geste sec son bas et Shanks eut un petit rire : « Et bien, tu as l'air préssé !

-Et pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? j'attends ce moment depuis des mois ! » Shanks sourit et retira à son tour sa ceinture de tissus rouge à franges noires. Ace se jeta litteralement sur les attaches du pantalon de son futur-amant et les défit hatîvement. Finalement, il le lui retira et Shanks se demanda si ça n'allait pas être lui le dominé, alors qu'il detestait ça. Pour empécher cela, il plaqua Ace au matelat à l'aide de son bras valide et lui carressa les pectoraux d'un geste tendre. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et sa main glissa vers le sexe de son partenaire. Celui-çi frémit et gémit quand son erection augmenta sous le contact des doigts du capitaine. Que la peste attaque celui qui avait inventé les boxers trop sérrés ! il passa ses bras autour du cou du capitaine roux et dit d'une voix supliante : « Prens-moi…

-Un peu de patience…

-Non ! tout de suite ! » Shanks secoua la tête. Ace roula au-dessus de lui et s'assit sur son bassin. Le roux lui prit la taille et le renversa sur le dos en faisant des « tss tss tss » contrariés et en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. « Non, non, non, Ace…C'est moi le meneur… » Le brun ne repondit pas et se redressa à demi pour embasser le capitaine. Celui-çi sourit et décida de ne plus faire attendre son futur amant. Il lui retira doucement son boxer tout en lui embrassant le ventre et les hanches, puis il retira le sien et Ace crut qu'il allait défaillir. Il avait tellement envie de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui ! il attrapa la taille du roux et celui-çi sourit : Ace lui faisait tant penser à un petit enfant avide et impatient à l'idée de recevoir ses cadeaux de noël ! C'était trop mignon. Il ne put resister une seconde de plus. Il attrapa les jambes du brun et les plaça de chaque côté de son corp. Ace ferma les yeux et soupira quand le roux s'introduit en lui. Shanks commença à aller et venir en allant de plus en plus loin, de plus en fort et Ace gémit. « Sanks…C'est bon… » Le roux s'allongea sur lui toujours en bougeant son bassin et passa sa main dans le dos de son amant pour le faire cambrer afin que la pénétration soit plus aisée. Ace crispa une de sa main droite sur le drap et se mordit la main gauche tant le plaisir était grand. Mais il ne voulait pas jouir tout de suite ! il voulait venir en même temps que son partenaire ! il gémit, sa voix étouffée par sa main. Le sourire de Shanks s'élargit et il alla tout au fond du corps du jeune brun qui hurla, plus de douleur que de jouissance. Pour lui c'était la première fois et il n'était pas encore habitué. « Ça te fait mal, Ace ?

-N…non…ça va…tu peux…continuer… » Il sourit et Shanks lui embrassa le cou et les épaules. Puis soudain, il retourna vivement le brun et le pris plus doucement par derrière. Ace écarquilla les yeux et voulut se retourner vers son amant, mais celui-çi l'en empécha et lui chuchota : « Non, ne bouge pas…tu vas voir, je vais te donner tant de plaisir que tu ne t'en remettras pas !

-Mais…AAAHHH ! » Il n'en pouvait plus, et Shanks ne semblait pas très loin de craquer non plus. Le roux accelera son mouvement et Ace mordit l'oreiller de lin blanc. Couverts de sueur, haletants, ils jouirent en même temps en poussant un cris de plaisir pur. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles pour reprendre leurs respirations puis leurs corps se détendirent. Shanks quitta Ace, et ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, le brun se blottit dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Celui-çi rabattit le drap sur eux et lui murmura : « Je t'aime, Ace…

-Moi aussi, Shanks… » Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et sombrèrent dans le sommeil quelques minutes d'embrassades intempestives plus tard.

Quand Ace ouvrit les yeux, Shanks n'était plus à côté de lui. Le soleil et la chaleur entraient par la fenêtre ouverte sur l'ocean. Le brun se redressa et une affreuse douleur lui brûla le dos. Des courbatures. Il gémit de douleur et retomba lourdement sur le matelat en soupirant. Puis il se souvint de la raison de ses courbatures et sourit de toutes ses dents. Il croisa ses doigts sous sa nuque et regarda par la fenêtre. Les rideaux étaient légèrement soulevés par une brise matinale d'été. Shanks entra à ce moment, portant un plateau contenant un petit dejeuner copieux. Ace se redressa, ignorant la douleur. « Shanks, tu veux de l'aide ?

-Non, merci. J'ai l'habitude de porter des choses lourdes avec une seule main, maitenant. Et toi, ça va ?

-J'ai un peu mal au dos. Tu as été brutal hier soir.

-Mais ça t'as plu, pas vrai ? Le roux déposa le plateau sur le lit et s'assit à côté de son amant. Il portait une simple chemise bleu pâle et un pantalon de toile noir et cour.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Le brun sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Allez, mange. » Ace obtempera de bonne grâce et une fois repu, il se leva pour s'habiller. Shanks le regarda amouresement, puis une fois son amant habillé, il lui demanda : « Que va tu faire, maintenant ?

-Comment ça ?

-Est-ce que tu reste, ou…Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase.

-Je vais repartir.

-Déjà !

-Oui, mon chef m'attend.

-Ton chef, ton chef…Au diable ton chef ! on dirait qu'il compte plus que moi pour toi…

-Ne dis pas ça, parce que ce n'est pas vrai, et tu le sais. Le roux baissa le nez.

-Pardon, murmura-t-il, c'est juste que je te voulais auprès de moi encore quelque temps…

-Je suis désolé, mais j'ai une mission à accomplir.

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

-Retrouver Barbe noire.

-Barbe noire ?

-Oui. Écoute, je vais partir maintenant, avant que ton équipage comprenne qu'on s'aime, d'accord ?

-D'accord… » Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la petite maison. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grève et Ace commença à préparer son embarcation. Une fois fait, il se redressa et embrassa une dernière fois Shanks. Puis il sauta à bord, largua les amarres, et juste avant de partir, il lança au roux, qui eut un large sourire en entendant les paroles du brun : « Je reviendrais, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Une pitite note pour la fin de l'histoire :

Je voudrais dedier cette fic à ma meilleure amie Honigiri (non, le H n'est pas une faute d'ortographe, c'est voulu…), qui ne devrais pas tarder à publier des fics, elle aussi. Si je lui dedie, c'est parce que j'ai pris ses deux personnages préféré, alors qu'elle le refusait au départ et puis qui a finalement acceptée en lisant le début. Donc voilà, j'ai mis tout mon cœur dans ce one-shot pour l'écrire du mieux possible avec des phrases joliment tournées et tout…Merci Honigiri, je t'adore.

S Angel S


End file.
